starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рей Скайуокер
|пол=Женский |рост=1,7 метра |вес=54 килограммаThe Force Awakens: Head-to-Head |цвет волос=КаштановыйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы |цвет глаз=Карий |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Сопротивление * Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи |учителя=Люк Скайуокер |ученики= }} Рей ( ) — чувствительная к Силе женщина человеческой расы, ставшая джедаем в период конфликта между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением. Она родилась 15 ПБЯ, спустя пятнадцать лет после битвы при Явине, на пустынной планете Джакку, в семье барахольщиков, продавших её Ункару Платту, когда Рей была ещё ребёнком. На протяжении многих лет чтобы выжить ей приходилось собирать мусор среди обломков, оставшихся после битвы при Джакку. Рей научилась выживать самостоятельно, став талантливым механиком, пилотом и бойцом, при этом не теряя веру в то, что её родные когда-нибудь вернуться за ней. Для мусорщицы всё изменилось после встречи с астродроидом BB-8 в 34 ПБЯ, состоявшейся в последние дни Холодной войны. Позже она подружилась с бывшим штурмовиком Финном, а также с повстанцами-героями войны Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, пытаясь вернуть дроида серии ВВ Сопротивлению. Во время этих событий Рей была взята в плен на Такодане воином Тёмной стороны Кайло Реном, с которым позже её связали узы Силы. Через эту связь Рей начала открывать в себе новые способности, благодаря которым смогла одержать верх над Реном во время битвы при базе «Старкиллер». После этого, при помощи карты, которая указала путь к удалённой планете Ак-То, где находился Первый храм джедаев, она смогла найти ужедшего в добровольное изгнание мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера. Но вместо легенды на Ак-То Рей обнаружила озлобленного отшельника, намеревавшегося встретить смерть в своём наказании. Несмотря на отстранение Скайокера от наследия джедаев, как и игнорирование бедственного положения Сопротивления, Рей пыталась убедить его вновь восстановить Орден джедаев, веря в то, что галактика падёт перед мощью Первого ордена без вмешательства Скайуокера. Также она рассчитывала стать его ученицей, чтобы научиться управлять своими силами. В то же время росла её связь с Реном, позволявшая им ментально общаться через миллионы световых лет, что помогло ей лучше понять внутренние противоречия, с которыми боролся племянник Скайуокера. Вдохновлённая светом, который она почувствовала в Рене, Рей решила прервать своё обучение чтобы встретиться с Реном лично, в надежде что с её помощью он свернёт с тёмного пути. Вместе они победили элитных преторианских гвардейцев, напавших на них после того как Рен убил своего учителя, верховного лидера Сноука, чтобы спасти Рей. После этого Рен попытался убедить Рей присоединится к нему и править сообща, однако девушка отвергла его предложение и, вместе с Чубаккой, отправилась на Крэйт, где на «Тысячелетнем соколе» спасла остатки Сопротивления, практически уничтоженного войсками Рена, ставшего новым верховным лидером. После того как Скайокер стал един с Силой, Рей осталась последним джедаем. Биография Ранняя жизнь на Джакку thumb|300px|left|Маленькая Рей оставлена на Джакку. 1 ДБЯ, в период раннего восстания против Галактической Империи и более чем за десятилетие до её рождения, голос Рей услышал падаван Эзра Бриджер, находясь в междумирье — месте, существовавшем за пределами времени и пространства. Родилась Рей 15 ПБЯ, спустя одиннадцать лет после битвы при Эндоре. По неизвестной для неё причине в пятилетнем возрасте она была оставлена на пустынной планете Западных Рубежей Джакку. Девочка верила, что случившееся было ошибкой и однажды родные вернутся за ней. Но в тайне от себя она знала причину и призналась себе лишь услышав, что её родители были никем и продали её ради денег на выпивку. Живя на Джакку она периодически сталкивалась с пришельцами из других миров на заставе Ниима, крупнейшей торговой заставе планеты. Рей считала, что пришельцы попадали на Джакку случайно, не подозревая о суровых реалиях пустынной планеты. Поэтому она задавалась вопросом, не было ли случившееся с нею вызвано подобным обстоятельством, и её семья попала на Джакку в результате некоего несчастного случая, из-за чего её и решили тут оставить.Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей Но независимо от причин, она не оставляла надежду на то, что её родные вернутся за ней, однако с возрастом к ней пришло понимание, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Тем не менее, долгое время она отталкивала от себя эту мысль, не желая в это верить. Мусорщица Чтобы выжить на Джакку Рей пришлось стать мусорщицей и работать на Ункара Платта. В поисках чего-нибудь ценного она прочёсывала мусорные поля на Кладбище звёздных кораблей, заваленного обломками звёздных кораблей и военной техники, оставшейся после битвы за Джакку. Поначалу девочка работала на других мусорщиков, отдавая им вещи, найденные ею в подбитой технике Новой Республики и Галактической Империи. От местных жителей она слышала множество историй о том сражении: это была последняя битва в ходе Галактической гражданской войны, во время которой силы Империи потерпели окончательное поражение, а место противостояния имперцев и республиканцев осталось усеяно обломками техники каждой из сторон. Занесённые песком обломки кораблей стали основным доходом для местного населения, которое собирало уцелевшие запчасти и обменивало их на пищевые рационы — единственную валюту на заставе Ниима. Обмен стал источником дохода для Платта, который за оставшиеся республиканские и имперские пайки покупал добытые Рей и другими мусорщиками находки. Со временем девушка поняла, что наиболее ценными были запчасти, подходившие для повторного применения; Платт не принимал детали, которые нельзя было использовать в других кораблях. Среди мусорщиков, с которым работала Рей, были Ивано Троаде и Машра, с добротой относившиеся к девочке. Другие же, чьи имена она не хотела произносить, не были к ней столь добры и порой смотрели на неё как на свою собственность. Набравшись опыта в своём ремесле, Рей осознала, что она больше не нуждается в помощи других мусорщиков, в то время как им её умения были необходимы. Поэтому она начала работать самостоятельно, применяя на практике всё, чему научилась в сборе мусора и выживании, но поначалу никто не воспринимал её всерьёз. Однако со временем навыки Рей в сборе мусора заслужили уважение самого Платта, который приказал остальным мусорщикам не воровать находки Рей, и даже отправлял своих головорезов за теми, кто решался ослушаться его. Сама же девушка не желала опеки с его стороны, так как понимала, что помощь оказывалась не из великодушия. Рей была лучшим мусорщиком Платта, и он хотел контролировать её, чтобы и дальше использовать её навыки. Благодаря владению квотерстаффом, который она применяла для защиты, Рей приобрела определённую репутацию на заставе Ниима, благодаря чему многие старались держаться от неё подальше. Исключение составляли лишь мусорщики-новички, не слышавшие о ней, или совсем отчаявшиеся личности, которых не заботили такие вопросы. Развитие навыков В какой-то момент своей юности Рей приспособила под жилище подбитый имперский AT-AT «Адская Гончая-2», оставшийся после битвы за Джакку. Впервые обнаружив его Рей решила, что не сможет тут жить, так как Гоазонские пустоши, в который лежал AT-AT, представляли собой бесплодную пустыню. Но, осмотрев шагоход, она нашла небольшой зелёный росток бочкоствола, проросший сквозь несколько миллиметров песка, засыпавшего внутренности шагохода. Поэтому Рей решила остаться, решив, что раз маленький цветок смог выжить здесь, то и она сможет, ведь жизнь всегда найдёт путь. После этого Рей решила собирать цветы, как напоминание о том, что красоту можно найти в любом месте, даже таком как Джакку. thumb|250px|Подбитый AT-AT — дом Рей на Джакку. Поселившись в шагоходе, Рей сняла многие рабочие части AT-AT для дальнейшей продажи. По различным причинам под жильё она оборудовала лишь одно помещение шагохода. Часто после своих вылазок она приносила собранные детали домой, прежде чем отвезти их на заставу, так как Платт брал с мусорщиков плату деталями за то, что они чистили и ремонтировали свои находки на станции. На одной из стен помещения, где она жила, Рей царапинами отмечала дни, проведённые на Джакку, что напоминало ей, как долго она уже живёт здесь и сколько дней она ждёт своих родных. Снаружи шагохода она держала свой спидер, собранный собственноручно, который давал ей возможность свободно перемещаться по пустоши, летать на Кладбище кораблей и возвращаться обратно с находками. В возрасте десяти лет во время поисков на Кладбище кораблей Рей нашла старый шлем пилота повстанцев, некогда принадлежавший капитану Досмит Рэ из эскадрильи звёздных истребителей Тиерфонские жёлтые асы. Рей придумывала истории о приключениях Рэ во время войны, и сделала куклу из униформы пилота, которую нашла в грузовом контейнере. Она часто надевала шлем и исследовала с куклой AT-AT и окрестности. Ей хотелось найти потерянных повстанцев и вернуть их обратно на их корабли. Повзрослев, Рей перестала играть с куклой, но сохранила её и шлем, который по-прежнему надевала время от времени, ибо он напоминал ей, что она пришла на Джакку издалека. Внутри шагохода у Рей имелся компьютерный дисплей, снятый со старого звёздного истребителя «Y-wing», который она использовала для изучения инопланетных языков, чертежей имперских и республиканских кораблей и в качестве лётного симулятора, чтобы отточить свои пилотские навыки. Её способность к языкам, включая двоичный язык дроидов, помогла ей в общении с чужеземцами, посещавшими заставу Ниима. Двое таких чужеземцев, принадлежавших к расе вуки, потчевали её историями о знаменитом Чубакке — вуки-контрабандисте, ставшим бойцом-повстанцем. От них она узнала о его подвигах и совместных похождениях с его приятелем-контрабандистом Ханом Соло. Изучение чертежей и понимание того, как устроены и работают космические корабли, стало важной частью её выживания на Джакку. Она знала практически всё о технике Республики и Империи, останки которой лежали на Кладбище звёздных кораблей, включая то, какую роль они играли в битве, модели их вооружения, их типы и классы и то, сколько членов экипажа было на каждом из них. Рей выяснила это, не только изучая схемы на своём компьютере, но и благодаря непосредственному исследованию самих кораблей и копанию в их системах. Благодаря этому она знала происхождение, предназначение и функции каждой детали, и, что было важнее всего, можно ли будет её использовать в другой технике на заставе Ниима. Выросшая на Джакку Рей знала не только о том, как работали корабли, обломки которых покрывали пустоши, но и об опасностях самой планеты. Она своими глазами видела, какие испытания могут поджидать её жителей. Слухи о имперской базе на Угольным кряже однажды побудили Платта организовать туда экспедицию. Зная о способностях Рей к механике, он пригнал ей для починки свой флаер. Рей смогла отремонтировать его, прочистив один из его турбодвигателей и восстановив другой, использовав запчасти от передней части аэроспидера. На этом флаере Платт и шесть его головорезов отправились на поиски пресловутой базы, но вернулись лишь с набором брони штурмовика, при этом потеряв двух товарищей. После этого случая другие мусорщики стали держаться подальше от Угольного кряжа. Также на Джакку опасность представляла местная фауна. Мусорщик Тенг Малар однажды случайно выломал шлюз и разрушил гнездо стальноклювов — диких крылатых существ с острыми, как лезвия, клювами и мощными когтями. За десять минут существа разорвали тело Тенга в клочья на глазах у Рей, которая ничего не могла поделать со стальноклювами и была вынуждена лишь безучастно наблюдать. Само Кладбище напоминало о ужасах и реалиях войны телами и скелетами, занесёнными песком. Однажды Рей обнаружила погибшего пилота TIE истребителя, сидящего в кабине своего TIE истребителя на катапультируемом кресле. Рей сняла с него шлем, забрала личное оружие и комлинк, после чего похоронила тело. Спасение Ункара Платта Как-то в поисках деталей Рей обыскивала старый корабль, но не смогла найти ничего, кроме нескольких комлинков. Вскоре она услышала какой-то шум и поняла, что не одна на корабле, после чего повстречала двух странников, которые попытались отобрать у неё находки. Отбиваясь от ни, Рей случайно запустила цепную реакцию, которая привела к взрыву корабля и спидеров напавших на неё. Сама же девушка и её противники успели покинуть обломки старого корабля. Вернувшись на своём спидере на аванпост Ниима Рей заметила что что-то не так. Она спросила Крушителя о том что произошло, который рассказал ей, что некий чужеземец, по имени Зул Зендиат, и его банда похитили Платта. После этого, обратившись к констеблю Зувио девушка узнала, что по слухам, Зендиат разыскивал старого дроида J9, которого Рей продала Платту двумя неделями ранее. После этого явился габдоринец Крунодд, который объявил себя новым мусорным боссом Ниима. Глядя на то, как Крунодд и его люди обходятся с жителями аванпоста, Рей пришла к выводу, что даже Платт был лучше и решила помочь ему. Той же ночью она отправилась на его поиски. В пути она услышала риппер-рапторов в Кельвиновом ущелье и решила проверить что там. Рей обнаружила Платта прикованного к земле, в окружении бандитов Зендиата. Сумев отвлечь бандитов, спародировав при помощи комлинка крик блоггина, девушка смогла одолеть всех похитителей, за исключением Зендиата. Затем она попыталась освободить Платта, но получила удар током. Окружённая бандитами Зендиата, Рей голову вытащила хранившуюся у неё голову дроида J9 из-за которого и похитили Платта. Рей предложила бандитам отпустить её и Платта, после чего она отдаст им голову. На замечание Зендиата, почему бы им просто не убить их и не забрать голову, Рей подняла её вверх и продемонстрировала почему. Но освободив Платта, тот отпихнул девушку и, схватив голову, бросился бежать. На ходу он бросил в бандитов Зендиата отобранные у Рей зёрна, на которые слетелись риппер-рапторы, что позволило Рей и Платту сбежать, хоть девушка и бросила голову дроида бандитам. Освободившись, Платт был зол на Рей за то, что та отдала его похитителям голову дроида, в которой содержалась карта сокровищ. Но девушка сказал, что предварительно проверила его память и она уже была пуста. Затем они отправились на аванпост Ниима на спидере Рей, а по пути девушка рассказала Платту о Крунодде, захватившим власть. Добравшись, Платт ушёл, так и не поблагодарив Рей, но утром она обнаружила не менее тридцати пайков возле своего дома, после чего стала считать, что Платт не был настолько бесчувственным, как она считала ранее. Опасность хаппабора Рей отправилась на аванпост Ниима, где взялась за предложенную Платтом работу, доставить кучу обломков, за которую тот обещал десять пайков. Платт с неохотой дал ей координаты, но сказал, что заберёт спидер Рей, если та не выполнит поручение. За это Рей потребовала двадцать пайков, так как рисковала своим спидером. Рей отправилась на своём спидере по координатам и нашла там обломки квадджампера. Рядом с космическим тягачом она обнаружила лежащего хаппабора. Осознав, что Платт знал об этом и специально отправил её сюда, рассчитывая что она потерпит неудачу, Рей попыталась отогнать животное. Когда это не получилось, она обратило внимание на странное дыхание хаппабора. Переборов себя, Рей забралась в нос животного и вытащила оттуда застрявшую деталь, мешавшую хаппабору дышать. Отряхнувшись от носовой слизи хаппабора, Рей попыталась оттащить космический буксир на аванпост, но тот был слишком тяжёлым для её спидера. К счастью для Рей, благодарный хаппабор помог ей дотолкать его до Ниима, где взбешённый Платт отдал Рей заработанные двадцать пайков. Восстановление Гтрока 690 thumb|right|220px|Рей обнаруживает практически не повреждённый лёгкий грузовой корабль «Гтрок 690». Однажды Рей возвращалась с заставы Ниима, обменяв собранные несколько дней назад детали боевого крейсера на пайки. Внезапно у неё возникло желание подняться на полузасыпанный песком остов огромного корабля. Многие мусорщики трудились, собирая хлам на кладбище звёздных кораблей, поэтому конкуренция была довольно высока. Однако девушка понадеялась, что прошедшая накануне песчаная буря может преподнести ей сюрприз. Предчувствия не подвели Рей, её внимание привлекли отблески света на металлической обшивке корабля. Рей направила свой спидер вглубь пустыни и вскоре смогла рассмотреть разбитый транспортник, который посчитала невероятно ценной находкой для выгодного обмена с Ункаром Платтом.Перед пробуждением Несмотря на то, что световой день кончался, Рей решила исследовать корабль. Она выяснила, что это лёгкий грузовик 690 компании Ghtroc Industries, напомнивший девушке более позднюю модель — «Ghtroc 720», на которой она «летала» в симуляторе. Внутри Рей нашла немного еды, очиститель воды, а также обнаружила, что реактор до сих пор функционирует. В целом, транспортник был в хорошем состоянии, хотя и нуждался в ремонте. Пока Рей занималась осмотром, уже стемнело, поэтому девушке пришлось заночевать в новообретённом корабле. Рей долгое время пыталась отремонтировать корабль сама. Однако девушке не удалось сохранить свою тайну. Мусорщики Деви и Струнк, с которыми она столкнулась в Нииме, начали подозревать, что Рей что-то строит втайне от них, так как та собирала много запчастей и проводки, но не носила добычу на продажу. В конце концов, Деви и Струнк обнаружили Рей, когда та работала на своём корабле. Мусорщики предложили ей помощь. Девушка не хотела связываться с ними, однако чувствовала, что у неё нет выбора, иначе они могли просто украсть корабль и сами получить вознаграждение. К удивлению девушки Деви и Струнк внесли большой вклад в их общее дело. Однажды вечером группа тидо попыталась украсть транспортник, однако напарники Рей, охранявшие корабль ночью, помогли девушке и остановили их. thumb|left|200px|Впервые Рей подняла корабль в компании Деви и Струнк. В конце концов троим мусорщикам удалось вернуть грузовик к жизни. Рей, Деви и Струнк отправились в тестовый полёт, чтобы убедиться, что корабль готов к продаже. Затем девушка направилась к Ункару Платту, чтобы обменять корабль на 10000 пайков. Однако в момент переговоров Деви и Струнк угнали с таким трудом отремонтированный грузовик и покинули Джакку. Рей осознавала, что напарники, предавшие её, всегда хотели оставить пустынную планету, а у неё просто не хватило на это решимости. В тяжёлых раздумьях Рей отправилась в свой «дом» и запустила симулятор суборбитального полёта на «Ghtroc 720» в спокойных атмосферных условиях. Девушка ощутила, что её жизнь уже не будет такой, как прежде. Спасение Тидо Спустя какое-то время Рей сделала себе очки из линз от шлема штурмовика. В них она исследовала готовый в любой момент развалится звёздный разрушитель. Там она обнаружила помещение с множеством полезных компонентов, часть которых всё ещё были прикреплены к кораблю. Когда она попыталась снять один из них, комната и весь корабль начали разваливаться. Рей решила было покинуть корабль, но наткнулась на Тидо, который держал её на прицеле. Сначала он хотел её ограбить, но затем заметил ценный компонент, прикреплённые к кораблю. Рей предупредила Тидо не трогать его, но тот не послушал. После снятия компонента комната начала разрушаться, придавив Тидо. Рей подобрала свои вещи и бросилась бежать, но вернулась за раненым Тидо, после чего направилась к выход. Когда они покинули звёздный разрушитель, Тидо пришёл в себя хотел забрать себе сумку с вещами Рей. Но Рей смогла договорится и вернула её себе, после чего села на свой спидер и покинула Тидо. Гонка за «Призрачным» thumb|250px|Платт объявил награду покорителю «Призрачного» После очередной песчаной бури, прошедшей над аванпостом Ниимы и кладбищем звёздных кораблей из песков показался остов рухнувшего на планету ещё до начала битвы при Джакку звёздного разрушителя «Призрачный», имперского корабля заграждения. Выяснив это, Ункар Платт собрал всех старателей аванпоста, чтобы объявить начало гонки — первый, кто смог бы добраться до руин и установить на них его собственный флаг, тем самым закрепив находку за Платтом, получил бы возможность полетать на «Тысячелетнем соколе», принадлежавшем Ункару. thumb|left|250px|Рей первой устремилась к руинам Не желая упускать такую возможность, Рей тут же на своём спидере устремилась к руинам, выхватив из рук ошарашенного Ункара флаг. Первой достигнув руин, она не стала тормозить, чтобы самостоятельно, взбираться до брешей в корпусе, а пошла в горку на разгон на спидере, в ключевой момент соскочив с него. Спидер поехал дальше, а Рей проникла на борт корабля. Вскоре она нашла там неповреждённый элемент топливной системы, которого не хватало на «Соколе», и убрала его к себе. За это время до корабля добрались и другие охотники за наживой, проникшие внутрь. Они попытались преследовать девушку, но её спасла неожиданная помощь от старого дроида-астромеханика Зиту. Перед тем, как выключиться, дроид передала Рей голодиск с записями, оставшимися от её хозяина, лейтенанта Бака Ричука из Пастушьей эскадрильи Новой Республики, который и, фактически, сбил корабль над Джакку. Продолжив путь, Рей попала в медицинский отсек, к старым бакта-резервуарам, где начала просматривать записи с голодиска. Выстрел одного из старьёвщиков, принявшего голограмму за призрак, повредил бак и жидкость вырвалась наружу, смыв Рей в другой отсек. thumb|250px|Рей спасается от преследования охранного дроида Там она обнаружила старый повстанческий истребитель «Y-wing» и шлем Бака Ричука. Забравшись в истребитель, Рей представила себя пилотом Альянса, летящим сокрушать Империю. Её мечта прервалась с появлением охранного дроида K-8Z8, которого адмирал Эктрол Трац оставил капитаном корабля во время его крушения на планету. Песчаный шторм, сопровождавшийся ионной бурей, каким-то образом активировал все рабочие системы корабля, в том числе и его стража. Спасаясь от дроида, Рей налетела на Сарко Планка, который тоже исследовал внутренности звездолёта. Вместе они попали на продовольственный склад, где Рей в голову пришла идея активировать старую систему пожаротушения, чтобы избавиться от дроида. Её план сработал, но вместе с тем активировались и другие повреждённые системы «Призрачного», и в конце концов остов корабля взорвался изнутри вскоре после того, как Рей и её неожиданный спутник выбрались наружу. thumb|left|250px|Посиделки у костра Вернувшись ко взбешённому из-за уничтожения «Призрачного» Платту, Рей отдала ему найденный элемент топливной системы, благодаря которому «Сокол» был приведён в исправное состояние. Позже, вечером, она обсуждала приключение с Сарко Планком, пришедшим к ней поседеть у костра. Пробуждение Силы Побег с Джакку thumb|300px|right|Рей спасает BB-8 от Тидо. Одним из кораблей, в обломках которого Рей искала детали на обмен, был «Наносящий удар» — звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский», командующим офицером которого была капитан Сиена Ри, добровольно разбившая корабль о поверхность планеты, чтобы тот не попал к Новой Республике.Потерянные звёзды Пробираясь сквозь обширные внутренности корабля, Рей нашла подходящие детали, которые затем отвезла на заставу Ниима, где, предварительно отмыв, понесла их на обмен к Платту. За найденные в этот день детали старьёвщик дал девушке четверть пайка, после чего та отправилась домой. Во время еды Рей услышала звуки, издаваемые астродроидом, и бросилась проверять откуда они исходили. Она обнаружила BB-8, схваченного мусорщиком расы тидо по имени Тидо. Девушка спасла маленького дроида и узнала, что он выполнял секретное задание: дроид сбежал от Первого ордена во время их нападения на религиозное поселение Туанул, о котором Рей уже слышала по распространившимся слухам. Девушка починила антенну BB-8 и указала ему путь на заставу Ниима. Но, немного пообщавшись с дроидом, она согласилась взять его к себе домой на ночь. По пути к дому Рей на девушку и дроида напал голодный червь ночной страж, желавший съесть BB-8. Рей спасла BB-8 от червя и вместе они укрылись в безопасности дома мусорщицы, после чего девушка покормила зверя обломками мусора. На следующее утро Рей и BB-8 отправились на заставу Ниима. По пути на них напали три бандита, которые пытались украсть BB-8. Рей удалось отбиться от двух из них, столкнув их гравициклы и обмануть Тидо, натравив на мусорщика ночного стража, который съел его гравицикл. После этого Рей и BB-8 достигли заставы Ниима, где девушка хотела обменять находки у Платта. Он предложил ей половину пайка за всё, что она принесла, несмотря на то, что за неделю до этого, как напомнила ему Рей, каждая из принесённых ею вещей стоила ту же цену. Хотя Платт был непреклонен, он изменил своё мнение увидев BB-8, за которого предложил целых шестьдесят пайков. Первой реакцией Рей было принять предложение, но спустя мгновение она отказалась, сказав, что BB-8 не продаётся. Непоколебимый в своём желании заполучить дроида, Платт отправил за ним своих головорезов, чтобы те отобрали его у Рей силой. Но план не увенчался успехом, так как Рей быстро расправилась с напавшими на неё бандитами. Во время драки BB-8 заметил Финна, штурмовика, дезертировавшего из Первого ордена, одетого в куртку, принадлежавшую хозяину BB-8 — По Дэмерону. Дроид предупредил Рей, и девушка набросилась на Финна. Она поймала юношу и обвинила того в воровстве. Финн объяснил, что куртка действительно принадлежала По Дэмерону, и что он помог бойцу Сопротивления сбежать с «Финализатора», однако во время побега По погиб. Также он рассказал, что тоже является бойцом Сопротивления, отправленным помочь По вернуть карту, указывавшую путь к Люку Скайуокеру — легендарному рыцарю-джедаю, существование которого Рей считала лишь мифом. Рей поверила истории Финна и тому, что он был членом Сопротивления, в то время как BB-8 расстроили новости о Дэмероне. thumb|left|250px|Рей пилотирует «Тысячелетний сокол». стремясь оторваться от TIE истребителей Первого ордена. Троицу заметила небольшая группа штурмовиков, посланных на Джакку, чтобы разыскать дроида. Они попытались скрыться от преследователей, но были атакованы TIE истребителями. Рей повела Финна и BB-8 к стоянке кораблей, чтобы угнать квадджампер, который, мгновение спустя, был уничтожен выстрелом из истребителя. Это заставило Рей поменять своё мнение о корабле, стоявшем рядом с уничтоженным судном, который до этого она назвала мусором. Этим кораблём оказался «Тысячелетний сокол», уже несколько лет не поднимавшийся в воздух. Взойдя на корабль, Рей заняла место пилота, а Финн занял позицию стрелка. Несмотря на неуверенный взлёт, Рей смогла увести корабль с заставы и, прислушавшись к предложению Финна, старалась держаться поближе к поверхности, чтобы запутать сканеры TIE истребителей. Девушка увела погоню на Кладбище звёздных кораблей, где знание обломков оставшихся после войны кораблей стало её преимуществом. Один из TIE истребителей был сбит точным попаданием Финна, но два других продолжили преследование и направились вслед за беглецами внутрь звёздного суперразрушителя. Во время гонки внутри разрушителя «Сокол» повредил турель, которую заклинило в одном положении, поэтому на вылете из суперразрушителя Рей пришлось осуществить сложный манёвр, развернув грузовой корабль таким образом, чтобы преследовавший его истребитель попал точно в зону обстрела турели и Фин смог прямым попаданием уничтожить его. После того, как последний TIE истребитель был сбит, Рей направила корабль прочь с Джакку в открытый космос. Знакомство с Ханом Соло Когда корабль оказался вне досягаемости для преследователей, Рей и Финн покинули свои посты и, встретившись, принялись поздравлять друг друга со столь сложным, но удачным побегом. В конечном итоге молодые люди осознали, что во всей этой суматохе они так и не представились друг другу. Однако вскоре их радостное настроение было испорчено, так как в двигателе обнаружилась протечка из резервной топливной системы, причиной которой послужили колебания энергии в мотиваторе гипердвигателя. Рей немедленно принялась за устранение поломки, чтобы избежать отравления ядовитым газом. Во время ремонта она поинтересовалась у Финна о местонахождении базы Сопротивления. Занятая ремонтом, девушка не слышала, как он и BB-8 спорили, нужно ли рассказать ей о местоположение базы. На самом деле Финн не знал, где находится база, и старался убедить BB-8 раскрыть Рей эту информацию. В конечном итоге дроид поведал, что база Сопротивления находилась в системе Илиниум, на что Рей сказала, что доставит их туда, после чего вернётся на Джакку. thumb|300px|right|Хан Соло и Чубакка обнаруживают Рей и Финна на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». В этот момент двигатели корабля неожиданно начали терять мощность, и Рей с Финном осознали, что он попал под действие притягивающего луча. Сквозь обзорное окно кабины «Сокола» Финн разглядел, что их затягивает в док некоего массивного грузового корабля, носившего название «Эравана»,Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри который Финн принял за корабль Первого ордена. Троица спряталась под полом корабля и Рей планировала выпустить ядовитый газ, чтобы убить поднявшихся на борт штурмовиков. На самом деле корабль был захвачен двумя контрабандистами: легендарным Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой. Соло нашёл беглецов на своём бывшем корабле, после чего Рей рассказала, что кроме них на корабле никого нет, и что пилотировала корабль она. Соло поинтересовался, откуда у них корабль, на что девушка ответила, что они угнали его у Ункара Платта, который украл его у Парней Ирвинга, которые, в свою очередь, украли его у Ганниса Дукейна. Последний, со слов Соло, украл «Сокол» у него. Тогда же контрабандист и признался, что его зовут Хан Соло. В тот момент Рей и Финн осознали, что они находятся на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», а рядом с ними легендарный контрабандист Хан Соло, сражавшийся на стороне Альянса повстанцев во время Галактической гражданской войны. Соло принялся осматривать корабль, во время чего Рей рассказала ему о всех модификациях, которые внёс в него Платт, включая компрессор на линии зажигания, который, как они оба знали, оказывал слишком большую нагрузку на гипердвигатель. Помимо этого, девушка рассказал ему о их миссии — доставить BB-8 Сопротивлению, и после того, как Соло узнал, что у дроида имеется карта, указывающая путь к его старому другу Люку Скайуокеру, он согласился помочь им в её осуществлении. Вскоре «Эравана» оказалась захваченной двумя преступными бандами: Гуавиане смерти и Канджиклаб, которые явились вернуть свои деньги у Соло, обманувшего их, взявшись доставить рафтаров королю Прану. Рей и Финн спрятались в технических коридорах под полом, в то время как Соло безуспешно пытался договориться с бандитами. В этот момент Рей пришла идея, как помочь кореллианскому контрабандисту. Она хотела закрыть двери между ним и головорезами, однако, перепутав затворы, по ошибке открыла клетки с рафтарами, выпустив ужасных монстров на свободу. Чтобы спастись от кровожадных чудищ, Рей и Финн бросились к ангару, но одному рафтару всё же удалось схватить Финна и утащить его. Рей же добралась до панели управления и, найдя Финна по камерам наблюдения, закрыла одну из дверей как раз в тот момент, когда чудище и Финн оказались по разные её стороны. Дверь отсекла щупальца рафтару и Финн был спасён. Встретившись с Соло у «Тысячелетнего сокола», вся компания решила бросить захваченную монстрами и бандитами «Эравану». Так как Чубакка был ранен в перестрелке, Рей пришлось занять кресло второго пилота, а Соло начал готовить корабль к взлёту. Затем Хан осуществил прыжок в гиперпространство прямо из грузового дока «Эраваны», и «Сокол» успешно сбежал с места битвы. Однако Бала-Тик из банды Гуавиане смерти, который узнал в BB-8 дроида, разыскиваемого Первым орденом, понял, что Рей и Финн также были на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», и доложил о том, что беглецы скрылись на этом корабле. thumb|300px|left|Рей и Финн узнают, что все истории о Силе и джедаях — правда. Оказавшись в гиперпространстве Рей и Соло были вынуждены вновь спешно ремонтировать корабль. На этот раз неисправности возникли из-за электрической перегрузки и утечки охлаждающей жидкости, поэтому Рей предложила перевести вспомогательную энергию на вторичный источник. К тому же решению пришёл и Соло. В конечном итоге Рей просто вырвала установленный Платтом компрессор, тем самым устранив проблему, грозившую им неминуемой опасностью. Разобравшись с проблемами корабля, вся команда собралась в общей каюте, где BB-8 показал Соло фрагмент голографической карты. Хан, который заметил, что карта неполная, сначала поведал собравшимся историю исчезновения Скайуокера. По его рассказу, ученик Люка, Кайло Рен, пошёл против мастера-джедая и уничтожил возрождённый Орден джедаев. После этого Скайуокер исчез. Ходили различные слухи о том, куда он пропал, но те, кто близко знал его,''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы'' детский роман утверждали, что он отправился на поиски первого Храма джедаев. Рей удивилась, услышав что джедаи существовали на самом деле, но Соло, который некогда сам скептически относился к существованию джедаев, сказал ей, что все истории о джедаях и Силе были правдивы. Зов Силы Соло, который приходился мужем генералу Сопротивления Лее Органе, с которой они разошлись, не хотел лично доставлять BB-8 на базу Сопротивления, а потому взял курс на планету Такодана, где планировал заручится помощью Маз Канаты, пиратки и коллекционера, владевшей пиратским дворцом на этой планете. В какой-то момент путешествия на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» произошёл ощутимый толчок, в результате чего корабль вышел из гиперпространства. Когда Рей предупредила Хана об следящем устройстве нового типа, установленным на «Соколе» Ункаром Платтом, Соло отправил её вместе с Чубаккой осмотреть корабль. На корме они обнаружили датчик импульсного генератора, который тайно установил Платт. Из-за неосторожности Финна в следящем устройстве активировалась система самоуничтожения, таймер которой был выставлен на двадцать секунд. Благодаря слаженной работе Рей и Чубакки маячок был выброшен с корабля через атмосферный шлюз до того, как произошел взрыв, после чего «Тысячелетний сокол» продолжил полёт. Когда «Сокол» достиг Такоданы, Рей была поражена изобилующим зеленью миром, он напомнил ей планеты, которые являлись ей во снах в детстве. Девушка и не подозревала, что где-то в галактике на самом деле существует столько зелени. После посадки, вся команда корабля вышла наружу и Рей с восторгом принялась осматривать открывшиеся ей виды. Подойдя к ней, Соло вручил девушке один из своих бластеров и поинтересовался её именем. Во время их непринуждённой беседы Соло невзначай упомянул о желании набрать новую команду. Находясь под впечатлением от пилотских и ремонтных навыков Рей, он предложил ей должность второго помощника на «Соколе». Рей обрадовало это предложение, и на какое-то время новые перспективы воодушевили её, но через мгновение весь её запал угас. Она была вынуждена отказать Хану, так как должна была возвратиться на Джакку, где собиралась по-прежнему ожидать возвращения своей семьи. Соло повёл Рей, Финна и BB-8 к замку, в то время как Чубакка остался ремонтировать корабль. По пути Хан рассказал спутникам, что Каната управляла замком на протяжении тысячи лет, и что она непременно поможет вернуть BB-8 Сопротивлению. Оказавшись внутри, они тут же стали предметом внимания информаторов Первого ордена и Сопротивления, которые доложили о их прибытии на Такодану своим руководителям. Хан и трое беглецов встретились с «пиратской королевой» и рассказали ей о карте, ведущей к Люку Скайуокеру. Каната отказалась доставить дроида Сопротивлению, так как считала, что это обязан сделать Соло, который, с её слов, слишком долго избегал борьбы. Услышав это, Рей поинтересовалась, о какой борьбе идёт речь, и Каната ответила, что борьба всегда была одна — борьба против Тёмной стороны Силы, ставшей причиной рождения ситхов, Галактической Империи и, в конечном итоге, Первого ордена. К удивлению Рей, Финн начал убеждать Канату в бесперспективности борьбы с Первым орденом. Старая контрабандистка почувствовала его страх, и Финн, в конечном итоге, отказался от их миссии, решив бежать и прятаться. Оставив друзей, он обратился за помощью к двум пиратам, Сидону Итано и Куигголду, которые, в обмен на работу на них, согласились доставить его во Внешнее Кольцо. Когда Рей попыталась отговорить его, он признался, что всё это время лгал ей — на самом деле он дезертировавший штурмовик, а не член Сопротивления. Несмотря на это, девушка всё равно попросила его остаться, но Финн твёрдо решил уйти. Когда Финн ушёл, Рей почувствовала нечто, зовущее её на нижние уровни замка. Спустившись по лестнице вместе с BB-8, она обнаружила комнату с коллекцией древних артефактов. Один из них представлял собой шкатулку, которая неотвратимо манила её к себе. Не имея сил противиться этому зову, она открыла её, обнаружив внутри световой меч, прикосновение к которому вызвало череду видений, значения которых она не поняла. Сначала девушка обнаружила себя а коридоре Облачного города, где некогда Люк вступил в схватку с Дартом Вейдером, прежде чем узнал, что Вейдер является его отцом. Она услышала крик Скайуокера, не поверившего этому откровению, а после — слова мастера-джедая Йоды, говорящего о энергии Силы. Затем видение перенесло её к стоящему на коленях перед горящим храмом Люку, рядом был его астродроид R2-D2. Затем Рей увидела чьё-то убийство и Кайло Рена, который, вместе с Рыцарями Рен, стоял в окружении тел своих жертв. После этого она вновь оказалась на Джакку, где увидела себя маленькой девочкой, кричащей вслед улетающему кораблю своих родителей и просящей их вернуться. В конце видения она обнаружила себя в заснеженном лесу — Кайло Рен с активированным световым мечом преследовал её. Когда видение закончилось, Рей оказалась на полу, а голове у неё звучал голос мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, говорящий, что это были её первые шаги. Видения потрясли Рей. Когда её нашла Каната, девушка поинтересовалась, что с ней произошло. Маз пояснила, что световой меч, к которому она прикоснулась, некогда принадлежал Люку, а до него его отцу — Энакину Скайуокеру. Теперь меч взывал к Рей. Ошеломлённая произошедшим, девушка сказала Канате, что должна вернуться на Джакку, но старая женщина озвучила то, в чём Рей сама боялась себе признаться: те, кто оставил её на Джакку, не вернутся за ней. Но, по словам Маз, был тот, кто нуждался в ней, и этим человеком был Люк. Каната попыталась показать Рей, как открыть себя Силе и впустить в себя свет, а затем предложила девушке взять себе световой меч. Но, напуганная видениями, девушка отказалась принять его, сказав, что не хочет быть частью всего этого. Оставив Канату в подвале, Рей выскочила из замка и побежала в лес рядом с ним, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Верный BB-8 последовал за ней. Увидев его, она попыталась отправить его назад к Соло, который мог помочь дроиду, но к тому времени было уже поздно. В небе послышался рёв двигателей и над ними пролетели несколько TIE истребителей и транспортёров Первого ордена. Пленение и побег мини|280px|Рей в плену у Кайло Рена. Рей и BB-8 вернулись к замку, где стали свидетелями нападения Первого ордена. Заметив, что штурмовики нашли их, Рей открыла по ним огонь из своего бластера и убила двух из них, прежде чем вновь убежала в глубь леса. Девушка приказала BB-8 уходить без неё, а она задержит штурмовиков. Пробираясь вглубь леса, Рей вскоре услышала звук активации светового меча. Затем она увидела его владельца — Кайло Рена. Девушка несколько раз выстрелила в него, но Рен легко отразил бластерные заряды своим мечом. Использовав Силу, Кайло парализовал девушку, и, угрожая световым мечом, принялся расспрашивать о дроиде. Прочитав её воспоминания, Рен осознал, что девушка видела карту. Ему больше не было нужды искать дроида — достаточно было допросить Рей и выяснить, что она видела. Он лишил Рей сознания и отнёс бесчувственную девушку на свой командный шаттл, на котором они покинули поле боя, до того ?как на выручку ВВ-8 прибыли истребители Сопротивления, вступившие в схватку с TIE истребителями. мини|300px|left|Кайло Рен допрашивает Рей. Рей доставили на базу «Старкиллер» — планету-крепость Первого ордена и мощнейшее супероружие, построенное из покрытой льдами планеты и обладавшее огневой мощью, достаточной для уничтожения целых звёздных систем. Демонстрация мощи станции состоялась, когда Рей еще была на Такодане — супероружие базы уничтожило систему Хосниан, нанеся огромный удар правительству Новой Республики и её звёздному флоту. Рей очнулась в тюремной камере и обнаружила рядом с собой Рена. Она сразу же спросила, что случилось с Соло и Финном, но Рен не знал. Услышав от неё полный презрения упрёк в том, что он прячется за маской, Кайло снял её, показав Рей своё молодое и ничем не обезображенное человеческое лицо. Затем он вновь спросил у неё о дроиде, но в ответ получил лишь его технические характеристики. Осознав, что обычный допрос результатов не даст, Рен использовал Силу, чтобы проникнуть в мысли Рей и получить нужную информацию из её воспоминаний. Он увидел, что девушка одинока и боится не вернуться на Джакку, а также покрытую островами океаническую планету, которую она видела во снах. Кайло выяснил, что она знакома с Соло и относится к нему как к отцу, которого у неё никогда не было. На это Рен высказался, что Хан лишь разочарует её (девушка не знала, что настоящее имя Рена было Бен и он приходился сыном Лее Органе и Хану Соло). Когда Кайло попробовал проникнуть глубже в воспоминания Рей, она начала сопротивляться и неосознанно применила Силу, стараясь выгнать Рена из своего разума. Каким-то образом ей это удалось, при этом девушка сама прочла мысли Кайло, увидев в нём страх не достичь величия его деда Дарта Вейдера. Поражённый и растерянный, Рен покинул камеру, оставив Рей одну. thumb|right|300px|Рей впервые применяет обман разума. Охранять камеру с заключённой был назначен лишь один штурмовик. Пробуя свои только что обнаруженные способности Силы, Рей попыталась использовать на стражнике обман разума, чтобы убедить его освободить её и покинуть камеру, оставив незапертой дверь. Первые две попытки были неудачными, но в третий раз у неё получилось. Солдат освободил её и уже хотел уйти из камеры, когда Рей приказала ему положить на пол его оружие. Он выполнил приказанное ему, после чего вышел из камеры, оставив дверь открытой. Подобрав бластерную винтовку штурмовика, Рей сбежала из камеры в поисках выхода с базы. Вскоре о её побеге стало известно Рену, который поднял тревогу и приказал разыскать Рей как можно скорее. Он понял, чем дольше девушка оставалась на свободе, тем сильнее развивались её способности и тем опаснее она становилась для Первого ордена. Чтобы покинуть базу, Рей необходимо было угнать корабль, поэтому она направилась в ангар, где увидела TIE истребитель, который можно было украсть. Избежав встречи с патрулём, девушка спустилась по стене глубокой шахты, пронизывающей станцию. Там она нашла вход в технический коридор, по которому могла передвигаться по базе незамеченной. thumb|left|300px|Рей и Финн наблюдают за противостоянием Хана Соло и его сына. В глубине базы Рей встретила Соло, Чубакку и Финна (который передумал улетать во Внешнее Кольцо). Троица проникла на базу «Старкиллер», чтобы отключить щиты станции и дать возможность звёздным истребителям Сопротивления уничтожить её. Когда усилиями Финна и Хана защитные щиты были отключены, вся команда покинула базу и направилась к «Тысячелетнему соколу». Вскоре диверсанты заметили, что эскадрильи Сопротивления несут большие потери, но не могут разрушить надёжно защищённый термальный осциллятор, который являлся источником поля, сдерживающего внутри боевой станции энергию, накопленную для атаки. Тогда они решили проникнуть внутрь осциллятора и подорвать его защитный купол изнутри. Рей и Финн отправились к терминалу и открыли входную дверь, дав Хану и Чубакке возможность попасть внутрь осциллятора и установить взрывчатку. Последовав за товарищами, девушка и её спутник увидели Соло, стоявшего на перекинутом через глубокую шахту узком мосту рядом со своим сыном. Хан попытался вернуть Кайло Рена к Свету, но тёмный воин пронзил его своим световым мечом, и безжизненное тело прославленного контрабандиста, сорвавшись с моста, скрылось в глубине гигантской шахты. Обуянный яростью из-за смерти друга, Чубакка выстрелил в Рена, ранив его, после чего активировал установленные заряды, взрывы которых повредили купол осциллятора. Образовавшаяся брешь позволила истребителю По Дэмерона проникнуть внутрь и нанести установке критические повреждения. thumb|300px|Дуэль Рей и Кайло Рена. Рей и Финн бросились к «Тысячелетнему соколу» через заснеженный лес, но Кайло Рен преградил им путь, сказав, что у них остались незаконченные дела. Рей попыталась выстрелить в него из своего бластера, но тёмный воин оттолкнул её при помощи Силы, сильно отбросив девушку назад. Ударившись о дерево, Рей на какое-то время потеряла сознание. Финн, которому на Такодане Маз Каната дала меч Скайуокера, принял бой на световых мечах, но вскоре потерпел поражение, получив серьёзное ранение. Одержав верх над бывшим штурмовиком, Кайло, который считал, что меч Люка принадлежит ему, попытался притянуть его к себе Силой. Неожиданно для него световой меч оказался в руке очнувшейся к тому моменту Рей, которая активировала его и приняла боевую стойку. Между девушкой и Реном началась дуэль. Поначалу Рей отступала под натиском тёмного воина, лишь парируя его удары. Когда клинки их мечей скрестились, Рен сказал ей, что может обучить её путям Силы. Но девушка, воспользовавшись данным Канатой советом, призвала на помощь Силу и перешла в наступление. Нанося удар за ударом, она, в конечном итоге, пробила защиту Кайло, повредила его меч и полоснула лезвием по лицу. В этот момент земля между ними разверзлась и противники оказались разделены глубоким провалом, образовавшимся из-за того, что планета уже начала разрушаться после уничтожения осциллятора. Бросив Рена, Рей вернулась к лежащему без сознания раненному Финну. Вскоре их отыскал Чубакка, прилетевший на «Соколе». После того, как они оба оказались на его борту, корабль покинул планету. В сопровождении уцелевших истребителей Сопротивления «Сокол» перешёл на сверхсветовую скорость, оставив разрываемую высвободившейся энергией звезды планету позади. В поисках последнего джедая Обнаружение Скайуокера «Тысячелетний сокол» вернулся на базу Сопротивления на планете Ди'Куар, где Финн незамедлительно получил лечение. С возвращением героев, уничтоживших базу «Старкиллер», бойцы Сопротивления приступили к празднованию своей победы над Первым орденом, но Рей осталась в стороне от всеобщего веселья. Её встретила Лея Органа и они заключили друг друга в долгие объятия, разделяя между собой боль утраты. Произошедшие события совпали с выходом R2-D2 из режима энергосбережения, в котором находился с момента исчезновения Скайуокера. Дроид предоставил декодированную информацию со своего сегмента карты. Объединив эту часть с недостающей, которую хранил BB-8, роботы при помощи голограмм показали цельную карту галактики с указанием маршрута, ведущего к Скайуокеру. Как только выяснилось, что найден последний джедай, все празднества на базе Сопротивления прекратились. thumb|right|300px|Рей попыталась вернуть световой меч его владельцу, но лишь узнала, что мастер-джедай не нуждается в ней или в чём-нибудь от неё. Взяв с собой световой меч Скайуокера, Рей приготовилась покинуть Ди’Куар и, вместе с Чубаккой и R2-D2, отправиться на планету, где находился мастер-джедай. Перед отлётом она попрощалась с так и не пришедшим в сознание Финном, поцеловав его в лоб и пообещав, что они обязательно когда-нибудь встретятся вновь. У «Сокола» девушку встретила генерал Органа и сказала, что гордится тем, что Рей намерена совершить. Однако девушка почувствовала страх Леи, так как знала, что Органа винит себя за то, что отправила своего сына к брату, и это привело Бена к падению на Тёмную сторону. Но на этот раз Лея была уверена, что Рей не постигнет та же участь, что и её сына, а потому она дала её передатчик, при помощи которого девушка всегда сможет найти дорогу обратно.роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» Поднявшись на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола» Рей села за штурвал пилота и взяла курс на Ак-То — планету, которую Люк Скайуокер выбрал местом своего изгнания. Осуществив посадку на одном из небольших островов планеты, Рей пробралась сквозь лабиринты древних строений и, в конечном итоге, нашла старого мастера-джедая, стоявшего на утёсе. Скайуокер, преследуемый призраками прошлого, не проронил ни слова, когда Рей протянула ему световой меч его отца как символ того, что единственной надеждой для галактики было возвращение джедая. Вручив Скайуокеру его старый световой меч, Рей была поражена тем, как тот отшвырнул оружие, лишь бегло осмотрев его, после чего, не сказав ни слова, ушёл с утёса. На всём пути до дома джедая Рей пыталась убедить его помочь членам Сопротивления, но на все просьбы получила лишь отказ. Вернувшись за световым мечом, Рей обнаружила утопленный звёздный истребитель «X-wing» Скайуокера и поняла, что джедай добровольно запер себя на планете. Решив попробовать другой путь, Рей заручилась помощью Чубакки, который проник в его жилище, выбив дверь. От старого друга Люк узнал о смерти Хана Соло и был крайне огорчён этой новостью, но всё же отказал присоединится к борьбе с Первым орденом. Настаивая на своём, девушка продолжала следовать за Скайуокером по всему острову, несмотря на его просьбы оставить его одного. Во время одной из таких прогулок Рей услышала странный зов, последовав за которым она пришла к старому древу, в котором хранились некоторые из последних записанных текстов джедаев, отходивших к самому основанию их Ордена. Несмотря на то, что она была здесь впервые, Рей ощутила что ей знакомо это место. Это заинтересовало Скайуокера, который попросил девушку описать её чувства, однако вместо этого та продолжила попытки убедить его присоединится к борьбе с Первым орденом. Но мастер-джедай вновь спросил, что привело её на Ак-То и девушка объяснила, что внутри неё есть некая сила, которую она не понимает и которая пугает её, а также, что ей необходим наставник, который научит владеть ей и поможет найти своё место в галактике. Однако Скайуокер отказал, объяснив тем, что он прилетел на эту планету не для того чтобы скрыться от мира, а чтобы он, как последний член Ордена, умер там, откуда организация берёт начало. Но после того как он тайно посетил «Тысячелетний сокол» и встретился с R2-D2, старый джедай той же ночью сообщил Рей, что готов дать ей три урока: о том, что такое Сила, о том, кто такие джедаи, и о том, почему они должны исчезнуть. После чего ученица должна была покинуть остров и никогда более не тревожить уединение отшельника. К обучению приступили на рассвете.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Подготовка и откровения thumb|left|300px|Необузданная сила внутри Рей напомнила Скайуокеру о невероятной мощи другого одарённого Силой, его племяннике Бене Соло. В первый же день обучения у Скайуокера Рей, проснувшись, обнаружила Кайло Рена, сидящего подле неё. Инстинктивно она выстрелила в него, но заряд лишь пробил дыру в стене её каменной хижины. Рей не могла ранить Рена, как и он не смог прочесть её мысли, так как физически их разделяли многие световые года. Это пришествие поразило и ужаснуло Рей, однако она решила скрыть его от Скайуокера, так как испугалась потерять с таким трудом обретённое доверие мастера-джедая, если он примет связь между ней и тёмным воином как предательство.Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Расширенное издание Занятие Скайуокер проводил в первом Храме джедаев, где рассказал Рей о Силе как энергии, объединяющей всё вокруг, в том числе свет и тьму. После краткого недопонимания, Рей смогла почувствовать Силу и сразу же, невзирая на предупреждения Скайуокера, нырнула в пещеру, полную энергии тёмной стороны. Старый джедай отпрянул, испугавшись дикой мощи, таившейся в Рей, которая напомнила ему о другом невероятно одарённом ученике — его падшем племяннике Бене Соло. В это же время Рей, ощутившая в Силе всё что её окружало, не смогла почувствовать в ней Скайуокера и пришла к выводу, что джедай-изгнанник отрезал себя от Силы. thumb|left|250px|Рей удерживает порга в воздухе Силой Несмотря на нежелание Скайуокера обучать её, Рей самостоятельно начала медетировать с целью познания Силы в себе. Так, она достаточно скоро овладела телекинетическими способностями, водружая с помощью Силы камни друг на друга. Во время одной из тренировок порги, заинтересованно наблюдавшие за ней, утащили лежавший рядом с её сумкой световой меч. Когда девушка обнаружила проблему, порги тут же бросились прочь, не забыв прихватить с собой клинок в клюве. Пробежав мимо Тысячелетнего сокола, который ремонтировал Чубакка, порги, а за ними и Рей, добрались до обрыва. Все порги, кроме того, у которого был меч, спрыгнули в воду, но последнего девушке удалось удержать в воздухе Силой, чтобы не потерять меч. Забрав оружие, она вернулась к тренировкам. Позже Скайуокер пересказал Рей историю Ордена джедаев в своей интерпретации, которую он представил как пример высокомерия и череды неудач. Он возлагал на своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, ответственность за обучение Дарта Вейдера, а джедаев винил за неспособность помешать Дарту Сидиусу обрести могущество. Несмотря на его доводы, Рей по-прежнему настаивала на том, что возрождение Ордена джедаве — последняя надежда для галактики противостоять растущей мощи Первого ордена. Также в противовес его взглядам она противопоставила то, как сам Скайуокер, видевший свет в Вейдере, смог привести его к искуплению. Но, несмотря на её слова, мастер-джедай по-прежнему винил себя в падении своего племянника на тёмную сторону, сожалея о своей надежде некогда передать свои знания Соло и новому поколению джедаев. Тогда же Рей, со слов Скайуокера, и узнала о событиях той ночи, когда Бен Соло предал своего учителя. Во время обучения у Скайуокера связь между Рей и Реном усиливалась, результатом чего стали более частые их встречи. По-началу Рей беспокоил факт возникновения связи между ней и человеком, которого она считала убийцей и монстром. Но к её удивлению Рен больше не прятал свои боль и страдания от неё. В одну из таких встреч, когда Рен предстал перед ней с обнажённым торсом, она поинтересовалась, как он мог убить собственного отца, в ответ на что Рен спросил о её чувствах к собственным родителям, бросившим её. Его познания о её родителях смутили Рей, которая вспомнила, что при первом контакте их разумов они смогли прочесть воспоминания друг друга. В эту же встречу Рен поведал ей о ночи, когда уничтожил храм дяди, раскрыв Рей тот факт, что Скайуокер хотел лишить жизни Бена Соло, пока тот спал. Рей не хотела верить этому, но её чувства подсказывали ей, что это правда. thumb|right|300px|Скайуокер обнаружил связь через Силу между Рей и Реном, позволяющую им общаться друг с другом через всю галактику. Преисполненная решимости вновь увидеть своих родителей спустя столько лет, Рей отправилась к провалу, который видела в своём видении. Случайно провалившись в него, она оказалась в пещере, одна из стен которой представляла собой отполированный до состояния зеркала камень. Коснувшись его поверхности, Рей оказалась в зазеркалье, среди бесчисленных копий самой себя. Прикоснувшись к обратной, замутнённой, стороне зеркала, Рей надеялась что оно покажет ей её родителей, но когда изображение прояснилось, она увидела лишь собственное отражение. В очередной раз не сумев найти ответы на свои вопросы Рей впала в отчаяние, из-за многих лет изоляции, лёгших бременем на неё. В результате она обратилась к единственному человеку, который, как она чувствовал, мог понять её одиночество и утрату — Кайло Рену. Тёмный воин внимательно выслушал рассказ Рей о пережитом в пещере и уверил её, что она не одинока, несмотря на гложившее её чувство одиночества. Такое отношение побудило Рей считать, что для Рена ещё не поздно вернуться к свету. К этому моменту их связь, достигшая невероятного уровня в своей силе и неистовой мощи,Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь окрепла настолько, что Рей ощущала, будто между ними протянута живая нить. Она осторожно подняла руку чтобы коснуться Рена, ожидая что их руки пройдут сквозь друг друга. Но когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, Рей ухватила руку Рена. В это момент Скайуокер, восстановивший свою связь с Силой, стал свидетелем их касания через Силу и попытался разорвать эту связь. Бросившись на мастера-джедая, Рей потребовала рассказать ей правду о его попытке убить Рена. Их схватка продолжалась до тех пор, пока Скайуокер не признался, что хотел убить своего племянника почувствовав в нём присутствие тьмы. Но в отличие от Скайуокера, Рей не верила в то, что Рен полностью подчинился тёмной стороне и считала, что в нём ещё идёт борьба. Поэтому девушка, несмотря на предостережения Скайуокера, решила встретиться с Реном, убеждённая, что искупление Бена Соло было ключом к спасению галактики. Втайне от Скайуокера Рей забрала тайные тексты джедаев на «Сокол» прежде чем покинула Ак-То. Достигнув флота Сопротивления, за остатками которого охотились силы Первого ордена, Рей попросила Чубакку отправить её в спасательной капсуле в сторону флагмана Сноука, «Господство», где Рен ожидал её прибытия. Схватка на «Господстве» мини|300px|left|После убийства верховного лидера Рей и Кайло Рен вступили в схватку с его стражей. Под конвоем Рей препроводили в тронный зал Сноука. Пока лифт поднимался в палаты правителя Рей осталась с Реном наедине и рассказала ему о своём видении на Ак-То, о том, что для него всё ещё возможно искупление. Спутник ответил, что тоже кое-что увидел — нечто, что заставит юную последовательницу джедайского учения пересмотреть свои ориентиры, перейти на Тёмную сторону и присоединиться к нему. Когда пара вышла из лифта, при помощи телекинеза Сноук притянул к себе меч Скайуокеров и снял с Рей наручники. Затем несколько раз потребовал девушку подойти ближе, но та не собиралась исполнять его приказы. Тогда Сноук при помощи Силы подтянул её к себе. Завязался диалог, в ходе которого Рей гневно выпалила лидеру в лицо, что увидела сомнение в его ученике, на что тот лишь усмехнулся, заявляя, что прекрасно осведомлён об их с Кайло разговорах, что он специально создал связь между ними, дабы разыскать Люка Скайуокера. Рей попыталась завладеть своим мечом, воспользовавшись телекинезом, но Сноук легко перехватил световой меч и вернул его на подлокотник своего трона. Чтобы усмирить Рей, верховный лидер подхватил её Силой и поместил перед обзорным устройством, показывая как орудия «Господства» расстреливают остатки флота Сопротивления. Затем он вытащил её на середину комнаты и подверг пытке разума, выуживая из её памяти сведения о местонахождении Скайуокера. Получив желаемое, Сноук опустил измученную девушку на пол. Получив возможность управлять телом, Рей вновь попыталась атаковать Сноука, но на этот раз оружием Кайло Рена. Гвардейцы Сноука приготовились прикрыть хозяина, но тот жестом остановил их, показывая, что контролирует ситуацию. В последний раз попытавшись поразить Сноука световым клинком, Рей была отброшена и парализована очередным телекинетическим импульсом, не в состоянии более что-либо предпринять. Оружие выпало из её рук под ноги Рена, после чего Сноук обещал в награду за упорство даровать ей быструю смерть. Удерживая Рей на коленях перед Реном, Сноук приказал своему ученику казнить девушку. Но вместо этого, тёмный воин Силой активировал меч Скайуокера, лежавший на подлокотнике трона Сноука, и пронзил своего учителя, после чего располовинил его. Освободившись от контроля верховного лидера и вновь сжимая в руке свой световой меч, Рей, вместе с Реном, оказавшимся на одной стороне с ней, вступила в схватку с атаковавшими их преторианскими гвардейцами. После интенсивного и напряжённого боя юный джедай и тёмный воин вышли победителями, убив всех охранников Сноука. Победив гвардейцев, Рен предложил Рей присоединится к нему, но после того, как девушка в ответ предложила ему вступить в Сопротивление, он раскрыл ей правду о её родителях, которые с его слов были пьяницами, продавшими её за бутылку и похороненные в безымянной могиле на Джакку. После этого Рен вновь предложил ей примкнуть к нему, чтобы вместе изменить галактику по своему усмотрению. Как и на базе «Старкиллер», Рей вновь ответила отказом и попыталась вернуть себе свой световой меч, который во время боя оказался у Рена. Но тёмный воин перехватил его в воздухе при помощи Силы, пытаясь притянуть оружие к себе, из-за чего рукоять светового меча Скайуокеров, не выдержав давления, разорвалась пополам с мощной вспышкой, которая отбросила соперников и на какое-то время они потеряли сознание. Очнувшись первой, Рей подобрала обломки светового меча и отправилась к выходу. Но прежде чем покинуть тронный зал, она взглянула на лежащего без сознания Рена и подумала о том, чтобы убить Рыцаря Рен его же световым мечом. Но в итоге решила, что это не то место, где оборвётся жизнь Рена и что Сила сама решит его судьбу. Затем Рей покинула корабль на спасательном шаттле Сноука, использовав его малые габариты и низкий профиль чтобы избежать обнаружения. Почти сразу после того как она включила автопилот, Рей провалилась в глубокий сон. Спустя какое-то время во сне она услышала голос из прошлого, который просил её остаться и обещал, что теперь они обязательно вернутся и за ней. Услышав эти слова, Рей проснулась и обнаружила себя в шаттле, дрейфующем среди обломков флота Первого ордена. В течении нескольких минут она связалась с «Тысячелетним соколом», который вскоре состыковался с её кораблём, после чего девушка поднялась на борт грузового корабля, воссоединившись с Чубаккой и R2-D2, оставив шаттл Сноука дрейфовать в космосе.Детский роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» Спасение на Крэйте На «Тысячелетнем соколе» они пришли на помощь остаткам сил Сопротивления, противостоявшим силам Первого ордена на близлежащей планете Крэйт. В то время как Рей заняла место стрелка, Чубакка смог отвлечь атакующие TIE-истребители от бункера, заманив в их в кристаллические пещеры планеты. Умело лавируя между препятствиями, корабль смог превзойти в маневрировании оставшихся преследователей, летательные аппараты которых разбились о своды подземных полостей, а затем вылетел с другой стороны, пробив непрочную соляную корку у поверхности. thumb|right|275px|Во время битвы на Крэйте Рей управляла нижними турелями «Сокола». Несмотря на это, остатки Сопротивления были всё ещё подавлены огневой мощью сил Первого Ордена. Тем не менее Люк Скайуокер посредством проекции Силы сумел задержать атакующих, а уцелевшие тем временем пробрались через сеть туннелей позади базы. При помощи двустороннего маяка Леи, Рей и Чубакка посадили «Сокол» возле запасного выхода с базы, заваленного камнями. Доверившись Силе, Рей приняла свою судьбу как джедая и при помощи телекинеза расчистила выход, обеспечив уцелевшим членам Сопротивления возможность бежать. Первым навстречу спасительнице из тоннеля выбежал Финн, та обняла его, наконец сдержав данное на Ди’Куаре обещание вернуться. Перед поднятием трапа к ней через Силу обратился Кайло Рен, но девушка разорвала связь и взошла на «Сокол». Находясь в безопасности гиперпространства, Рей вновь встретилась с BB-8, оценив его новую антенну. Поприветствовав большинство членов Сопротивления, Рей наконец познакомилась с По Дэмероном, после чего тепло обняла Лею, которая уверила девушку, что восстание и надежда всё ещё живы. Бегство на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» thumb|290px|left|По и Рей знакомятся ближе Пока «Сокол» находился в гиперпространстве, Рей, Финн и По наконец смогли встретиться, чтобы поделиться тем, что произошло с ними за время расставания. По рассказал девушке при каких обстоятельствах они познакомились с Финном и последующих злоключениях на Джакку. Тогда Сопротивление полагало, что все проблемы с Первым орденом будут решены, если они найдут Люка Скайуокера. На шутливое замечание Рей, что По не может называться лучшим пилотом, так как разбивает всё, на чём летает, Финн предложил присвоить этот титул девушке. Затем Рей и Финн вспомнили своё бегство с Джакку — Дэмерон смог выбраться из пустыни чуть позже, поэтому увидел лишь разрушительные последствия их поспешного отлёта с ВВ-8.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1 Рассказ По продолжился сражением на Такодане. Рей предположила, что Дэмерон чувствителен к Силе, на что тот возразил. По спросил у Рей, смогла ли она получить помощь у Люка на острове, но когда девушка собиралась ответить, на стол неожиданно вспорхнул порг и отвлёк собеседников. Рей поинтересовалась, удалось ли спастись Маз Канате, с которой она познакомилась на Такодане. По удивился, что не встретился с Рей на планете, но та объяснила, что они разминулись: когда пилот высадился у дворца Маз Канаты, Рей уже была захвачена Кайло Реном и подвергнута пыткам. Дэмерон, переживший подобную неприятность, предложил поднять бокал за объединяющий их фактор. Затем он рассказал об атаке на базу «Старкиллер».Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2 thumb|290px|Рей пытается прочесть манускрипт джедаев Пока Финн и По навещали Роуз, Рэй занялась чтением древних текстов джедаев, которые она забрала на Ак-То. В этом ей помогал С-3РО. Он не в полной мере понимал язык, на котором они были написаны, так как обладал протокольным набором слов. Тем не менее, он смог разобрать основную мысль: «Сила есть свет, Сила есть тьма, джедаи выбирают свет, в этом суть». Рей понравилось это утверждение. Она посчитала его отличным началом.Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3 Личность и черты характера thumb|left|300px|Несмотря на суровые условия в которых она росла, Рей оставалась сострадательной и готовой придти на помощь нуждающимся. Рей была женщиной человеческой расы, которая в 34 ПБЯ имела рост 1,7 метра и вес 54 килограмма. У неё были каштановые волосы, карие глаза и светлая кожа, адаптировавшаяся к экстремальному ультрафиолетовому излучению, испускаемому местным солнцем, палящим над пустынной планетой Джакку. Суровая жизнь на такой планете быстро делала её обитателей жёсткими, циничными, лишёнными сочувствия к слабым, но Рей смогла этого избежать. Несмотря на своё жалкое существование на раскалённой планете Западных Рубежей, сердце Рей всегда было щедрым, и девушка никогда не отказывала в помощи нуждавшимся в ней. Именно эта готовность прийти на помощь привела её к беспомощному BB-8, попавшему в сети Тидо, помешала ей позже продать дроида Платту и вынудила помочь BB-8 в его миссии по возвращению звёздной карты Сопротивлению. Несмотря на то, что девушка никогда не покидала Джакку из страха пропустить момент, когда её родные вернутся за ней, она поверила в важность борьбы Сопротивления против Первого ордена, и этого было достаточно, чтобы придать ей сил продолжить миссию BB-8 по поиску Люка Скайуокера, в результате чего было нанесено поражение Первому ордену. Примечательно, что именно благодаря её смелости и нежеланию поддаваться отчаянию, Сноук признал девушку единственным джедаем, к которому он испытывал уважение, как к достойному противнику. На протяжении многих лет воображение Рей рисовало перед ней образы других миров, полных пышной зелёной растительности и настолько прекрасных, что она даже не могла вообразить. Приключение, в которое она оказалась втянута, решившись помочь BB-8 и Финну, привело её на один из таких миров — планету Такодана, где она впервые осознала, что её судьба не связана с мусорными полями на забытой пустынной планете Джакку. Её встреча с Маз Канатой сильно повлияла на то, какой девушка видела себя и на понимание того, на что она способна. После этого Рей начала осознавать, что она является частью крупного всегалактического конфликта, и что с нею была мощь Силы. Её осознание своих способностей и своей судьбы совпали с волнениями в Космической Силе, которая на протяжении многих лет находилась в состоянии покоя, что, в конечном итоге, позволило ей отыскать Люка Скайуокера. Годы, проведенные на Джакку, также помогли Рей когда она столкнулась с упрямством Скайуокера; зная цену терпения, девушка осталась на Ак-То, несмотря на то, что старый мастер-джедай полностью игнорировал её, стремясь таким образом сломить его отрешённость, что в итоге ей и удалось. thumb|right|300px|Рей применяет свой квотерстафф против одного из головорезов Ункара Платта, что позволило ей отбиться от него . Несмотря на весь свой оптимизм и преисполненность надеждой, Рей долгое время жила отрицая правду о своих родителях, пока Кайло Рен не вынудил её признать её. Рей было трудно принять то, что её родители не были кем-то особенным, лишь барахольщиками, продавшими дочь ради денег на выпивку. Девушка надеялась, что визит на Ак-То позволит её больше узнать о родителях, но в итоге она покинула планету с чувством ещё большего разочарования и одиночества чем до того. Немалую роль в этом сыграла отстранённость Скайуокера, из-за чего Рей и потянулась к Рену, убеждавшему её, что она не одинока. Её чувства к нему сильно изменились с их первой встречи, в том числе и из-за связи, возникшей между ними через Силу. Изначально Рей приводило в ярость присутствие Рена, который убил Хана Соло, ставшего для девушки отцом, которого у неё никогда не было. Но по мере того, как связь между ними становилась сильнее, Рей с удивлением обнаружила насколько Рен открыт в своих эмоциях, а также узнала правду о его нисхождении на путь тьмы. Это открытие позволило ей осознать, что причиной тому был не Рен, предавший своего учителя, а Скайуокер, который утратил веру в собственного племянника. Доверившись Силе, Рей была абсолютно уверена, что она сможет помочь Рену отринуть тёмную сторону, так как увидела проблеск добра и конфликт в душе Рыцаря Рен.Star Wars Battlefront II После того, как Рен стал новым верховным лидером, Рей не чувствовала ни ненависти ни сострадания к нему, при этом продолжая верить, что Кайло Рен был всего-лишь облочкой, в то время как под ней скрывалась его истинная личность Бена Соло. thumb|left|300px|Сочувствие Рей со временем распространилось и на её врага, Кайло Рена, которому она решилась протянуть руку помощи, веря в то, что сможет вернуть Бена Соло к свету. Рей, которая узнала от Хана Соло что легенды о Силе были правдивы, была глубоко духовным человеком. Она верила в существование Силы, но её знания о ней были ограничены её небольшими навыками взаимодействия с ней. Во время обучения у Скайуокера Рей начала понимать, что Сила это нечто более, нежели способности, доступные чувствительным к Силе. Благодаря урокам мастера-джедая она поняла, что Сила это равновесие между противоположностями, такими как жизнь и смерть, сотворение и разрушение или свет и тьма. Именно её вера в Силу побудила Рей лично встретится с Реном, чтобы убедить его придти к искуплению. И когда Рен предал своего учителя Сноука и убил его, она почувствовала, что поступила правильно и что она была права в своей вере в него, но после того, как он выбрал путь тьмы, это шокировало Рей, которая была уверена, что искупление Рена было волей Силы. Тем не менее она не стала убивать его, пока тот был без сознания, разозлившись на себя за мысль отнять жизнь Рена, пока тот был беззащитен. Рей считала, что оставить его в живых была воля Силы, хотя и не понимала, с какой целью. Поэтому девушка решила «подождать и посмотреть», чтобы увидеть, какие планы у Силы были относительно Рена. Во время её пребывания на Ак-То, Скайуокер почувствовал, что Рей сильно напоминала ему его самого:Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 2 полная надежды, нетерпеливая''Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3'' и безрассудная.Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 4 Сноук специально воздействовал на эти её качества, зная, что из-за них Рей не сможет устоять «перед приманкой», которую он предложит ей. Навыки и способности мини|right|300px|Рей проворно пилотировала «Тысячелетний сокол» сквозь обломки звёздного суперразрушителя. Свои навыки Рей отточила будучи мусорщицей на покрытой обломками планете Джакку, где, чтобы выжить, ей каждый день приходилось бороться с палящим солнцем, жгучей пустыней, жестокими мусорщиками и ворами, крадущими у кого угодно. Этот суровый мир, в котором, тем не менее, она не утратила надежду, научил Рей быть стойкой и выработал в ней инстинкты, необходимые для выживания. Её навыки мусорщицы помогли ей добиться уважения среди старьёвщиков, таких как Платт. Необходимость выживать в таких условиях и постоянное исследование остовов звёздных кораблей и другой военной техники, стали причиной её отличной физической формы. Она развила в себе навыки бойца, научившись мастерски владеть боевым посохом, который пускала в ход против угрожавших ей личностей. Её общение с иноземцами позволило её изучить языки пришельцев из других миров, благодаря чему она знала язык вуки, шириивук, и освоила двоичный язык дроидов. Также у неё был талант к рисованию, что можно было увидеть, посмотрев на отличные рисунки в её дневнике. thumb|left|250px|Рей обладала естественными навыками обращения со световым мечом. Во время жизни на Джакку Рей познала все тонкости ремонтного дела, обладая, как казалось многим, врождённым пониманием того, как работают механизмы. Среди запчастей транспортных средств и оружия она чувствовала себя как в своей тарелке, а один из подбитых шагоходов AT-AT даже сделала своим домом; найдя его, она сохранила его систему регуляции внутренней среды, чтобы иметь защиту от сурового климата снаружи, а также огородила его ловушками, чтобы обезопасить себя от воров. Девушка построила собственный спидер и стала высококлассным пилотом, несмотря на то, что никогда не покидала Джакку. Эти навыки понадобились ей, когда она управляла «Тысячелетним соколом» в момент побега с планеты, тогда же она продемонстрировала, что хорошо разбирается и понимает принципы работы систем корабля и их функции, что впечатлило даже Хана Соло. Чубакка также признал её способности, предоставив ей место пилота «Сокола» после смерти Соло во время их совместного путешествия в поисках Люка Скайуокера. thumb|right|300px|Связь между Рей и Реном достигла невероятного уровня, когда их общение стало происходить чаще. Приключение, в которое она оказалась втянута, покинув Джакку, раскрыло её высокий потенциал по взаимодействию с Силой. Хотя изначально Рей и отвергла раскрывшиеся перед ней способности, попытавшись уйти от своей судьбы, но находка светового меча Скайуокера стала причиной пробуждения Силы внутри неё. Она смогла противостоять попыткам Кайло Рена прочесть её разум и даже обратила его способности против него самого, увидев страх Рена остаться в тени Дарта Вейдера. Из-за этого Рен осознал, что Рей обладает сильной связью с Силой, причём куда боее мощной, чем осознаёт. Побочным эффектом прочтением мыслей Рена стало то, что Рей неосознанно разблокировала спящие в ней способности Силы, обратившись к воспоминаниям Рена о его тренировках, которые девушка использовала для самостоятельного постижения путей Силы. Поэтому она смогла применить обман разума против охранявшего её штурмовика, правда с третьей попытки, что позволило ей сбежать из камеры на базе «Старкиллер», во время побега с которой её силы многократно возросли. Кульминацией стала её дуэль на световых мечах с Кайло Реном, во время которой, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, она смогла не просто противостоять Рену, но и превзойти тёмного воина, уничтожив его меч. Но достичь этого она смогла лишь из-за того, что Рен потерял внутренний баланс после убийства отца. Со слов Люка Скайуокера, Рен был намного могущественнее Рей. thumb|left|300px|Чем могущественнее становился Рен в постижении тёмной стороны, тем сильнее Рей становилась на пути света. После этих событий Рей использовала этот опыт и новообретённые способности во время поисков находившегося в изгнании Скайуокера, который, как она считала, зажжёт искру надежды в находящейся на пути новой войны галактики. После своего обучения на Ак-То, Рей была способна поднимать и перемещать несколько объектов одновременно после небольшой концентрации, что она и продемонстрировала, освободив проход для членов Сопротивления, от заваливших его валунов на Крэйте, а также смогла, как ей казалось, связаться через узы Силы с Беном Соло, которые на самом деле установил между ними Сноук. Со слов Сноука, Рей становилась тем сильнее в светлой стороне Силы, чем могущественней становился Бен в познании тёмной стороны. Несмотря на отсутствие должного обучения, Рей обладала естественными навыками обращения со световым мечом. Тем не менее она не была настолько закалённой в боях и разносторонней как Кайло Рен. По этой причине бой с преторианскими гвардейцами Сноука дался ей с трудом, а один из стражей даже сумел ранить её в правое плечо. Также, несмотря на то, что она смогла противостоять Кайло Рену, когда тот читал её разум, помешать сделать тоже самое Сноуку она не смогла. Снаряжение «Адская гончая-2» и спидер Рей оборудовала себе дом внутри подбитого шагохода AT-AT, носившего название «Адская гончая-2», оставшегося после битвы за Джакку. Сделав его своей собственностью, девушка внесла ряд модификаций. Она вывела из строя топливные элементы шагохода, посчитав слишком опасным оставлять их активными, и заварила основной люк. Под вход она приспособила запасной выход, который имперские штурмовики использовали как эвакуационный. Энергией её жилище обеспечивали солнечные панели, которые она соединила с самозаряжающимися топливными ячейками, снятыми со спидер-байков, найденных среди обломков. Многие найденные в AT-AT вещи были пригодны для дальнейшего обмена: бластерные винтовки E-11, лазерные винтовки DLT-20A, сканеры местности, атмосферные шлюзы и многое другое, что она смогла продать Ункару Платту. Под жилое помещение Рей, в основном, оборудовала нижнюю палубу, в то время как под гараж для своего спидера она отвела верхнюю. Несмотря на то, что «Адская гончая-2» лежала на боку, Рей привыкла считать, что именно такое положение и было правильным, научившись использовать его согласно своим нуждам. Внутри девушка организовала рабочую зону, где обрабатывала найденные во время вылазок материалы, пристроила компьютерный терминал и повесила гамак, который сделала сама, ещё будучи маленькой девочкой. Жизнь в шагоходе уже сама по себе обезопасила существование Рей на Джакку, но девушка своими силами старалась всячески улучшить и повысить надёжность своего дома. Она привела в исправность и поддерживала в рабочем состоянии систему регуляции внутренней атмосферы шагохода, которая защищала её от жары днём и от холода по ночам, и установила вокруг него систему ловушек, которые оберегали её жилище от посягательств воров и других мусорщиков. thumb|300px|Самодельный спидер Рей. В то время, как AT-AT был просто домом, спидер Рей был куда более важным приспособлением для её выживания. Девушка очень гордилась своим спидером, самодельным репульсорным транспортным средством. Его длина составляла 3,73 метра, и на нём не было вооружения, так как основной его функцией была перевозка грузов, для чего сбоку на нём имелся грузовой мешок, в котором девушка перевозила найденные ею на Кладбище звёздных кораблей материалы к AT-AT и на заставу Ниима.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross Sections Несмотря на способность перевозить груз, место для его размещения было ограничено; скорость транспорта превалировала над его грузоподъёмностью, поэтому Рей часто приходилось делать несколько заходов, чтобы перевезти всё найденное на заставу. Спидер было очень громоздким, что негативно влияло на его управляемость, и делало его практически неуправляемым для других пилотов, но Рей приспособилась пилотировать его. Из-за громоздкости и проблем с управлением Рей не сильно переживала о том, что другие мусорщики захотят угнать её спидер, тем не менее она позаботилась и о системе безопасности: сканер отпечатков пальцев гарантировал, что только она сможет запустить двигатель спидера, a чтобы быть уверенной, что никто не сможет утащить судно, пока её не будет рядом, девушка вывела оголённый электрический провод на его корпус. Сам спидер был собран из запчастей, собранных Рей в пустыне. Питали его два турбореактивных двигателя, снятые ею со сбитого грузового тягача, которые девушка расположила вертикально, один над одним, а не горизонтально, как они располагались в тягаче. Они соединялись с ведущими усилителями, найденными Рей в одном из имперских кораблей. Впоследствии на спидер были добавлены форсажные камеры с гоночного свупа, добавлена камера сгорания и репульсор, снятые девушкой с разбитого звёздного истребителя «X-wing», а также внесено множество собственных модификаций. Несмотря на ограниченную грузоподъёмность, скорость, с которой могло летать судно, была сравнима со скоростью аэроспидера. Рей нравилось летать на её спидере, оттачивая свои навыки пилота, выполняя на нём порой очень сложные манёвры. Возможности спидера, помимо его необходимости для её выживания на планете, подарили Рей чувство независимости. Несмотря на то, что никто не мог чувствовать себя свободным и независимым на Джакку, так как мусорщики зависели от Ункара Платта, снабжавшего их едой, спидер давал Рей возможность в любое время ездить куда она захочет. Инструменты и оружие Будучи мусорщицей, у Рей было множество вещей и инструментов, необходимых ей для выживания. Её одежда выживальщика идеально защищала её от жары, при этом не стесняла движения и позволяла носить при себе всё необходимое снаряжение. Она покрывала практически всё тело, защищая его от прямых солнечных лучей, и каждый элемент был максимально плотно подогнан друг к другу, чтобы исключить попадание под одежду песка. Лицо тоже защищала повязка. Жизнь в пустыне наложила отпечаток не только на одежду, но и на причёску девушки, которая была максимально простой. Обувь была рассчитана для долгих пеших путешествий и была сделана из шерсти говата. Для защиты глаз от песка, солнца и ветра Рей сделала себе очки, под которые она приспособила шлем штурмовика, найденный ею в одном из кораблей. Жара и жажда были главным врагами в пустыне, поэтому неотъемлемой частью выживания в ней была вода, и мусорщики знали об этом как никто другой. Рей никогда не забывала об этом, поэтому всегда брала с собой воды больше, чем ей было необходимо, имея большой запас на своём спидере. thumb|left|200px|Снаряжение Рей на Джакку. Чтобы стать успешным мусорщиком Рей необходимо было обзавестись лучшим снаряжением из того, что она могла себе позволить, научиться им пользоваться и всегда содержать его в исправности. Она хранила свои инструменты в ранце, куда складывала всё своё снаряжение. Там хранились: разрядные пилекс-драйверы с втулками Уэссекс и Блиссекс; модуляторы, среди которых были шестигранные-зажимы мон-каламари и крестообразные верпинские ключи; все восемь стандартных конфигурация гидроспаннеров, включая запасные блоки питания; магнитизаторы и демагнитизаторы; углеродное долото, для снятия нагара с находок; молоток с заострённой головкий; ключ хариссона, в двух вариациях: мощной и стандартной модели; клейкая лента; тестер питания; микрообъективы для проверки находок на предмет мелких, невидимых глазу, трещин и разрывов; сенсорный подавитель, необходимый для удостоверения того, что запоминающие устройства и компьютеры должным образом развязаны друг от друга, чтобы данные на них можно было успешно переписать после разблокирования; датапад, на котором содержались схемы кораблей, чьи остова покрывали Кладбище звёздных кораблей. Также при себе Рей носила спасательный набор, сделанный из кожи хаппабора, и щётки для очистки находок. Одной из важнейших вещей в снаряжении Рей был её боевой посох, который она собрала из мусора и обернула найденными обрывками военной формы. Девушка старалась всегда держать его при себе, для чего приладила к нему ремешок, сделанный из шерсти и кожи блоггина. Посох был важным инструментом для передвижения по сбитым кораблям, так как лазя по тёмным внутренностям подбитых кораблей можно было получить серьёзную травму, зацепившись за острые металлические выступы или провалиться через ломкую тонкую обшивку. Поэтому Рей перед. каждым шагом проверяла надёжность и безопасность пути впереди при помощи посоха, особенно на кораблях, где она была впервые. Также, при необходимости, она использовала боевой посох в бою. Также у Рей был небольшой нож, созданный из руки дроида. После того, как Рей покинула Джакку, и прибыла на Такодану, Хан Соло вручил ей бластерный пистолет NN-14. Оружие было небольшим и имело короткую удобную рукоять, которая прекрасно ложилась в её руку. Пистолет имел бронированный корпус, пламегаситель и стабилизированный дульный срез. Несмотря на небольшие размеры, мощный элемент питания и усиленный каркас означали, что это было надёжное оружие, способное противостоять любому противнику. В замке Маз Канаты Рей узнала о том, что световой меч Скайуокера взывал к ней и что Сила хочет, чтобы она приняла его. Этот световой меч был собран Энакином Скайуокером во время Войн клонов и, после того как был утрачен во время дуэли Люка Скайуокера с его отцом, он был найден в глубинах Облачного города. В конечном итоге Рей приняла световой меч во время дуэли с Кайло Реном, после чего доставила на Ак-То бывшему владельцу — Люку Скайуокеру, но когда тот отказался от него, забрала оружие себе. За кулисами Создание и развитие thumb|left|280px|Ранний концепт-арт «Киры» для «Пробуждения Силы». Когда Lucasfilm приступил к разработке трилогии сиквелов «Звёздных войн», которые должны были выйти под логотипом The Walt Disney Company, после приобретения медиагигантом компании Лукаса, стало ясно, что «Звёздным войнам» не обойтись лишь героями оригинальной трилогии и необходимо создать новое поколение персонажей, которым можно передать эстафету. Одним из этих персонажей стала Рей, которая, на ранних стадиях работы над фильмом «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», была известна как Кира. Она была задумана как главный герой с самого начала работы над проектом, и первоначальный сценарист фильма, Майкл Арндт, согласился принять участие в работе над ним, когда ему рассказали, что фильм будет посвящён становлению девушки джедая. Он описывал Киру как «импульсивную, свихнутую на технике крутую одиночку.»''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' Дж. Дж. Абрамс, который был выбран занять пост режиссёра фильма, быстро привязался к идее женского персонажа в главной роли, и предложил идею, что персонаж должен жить спустя тридцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», не знать о том, кто такой Люк Скайуокер и вообще считая его не более чем мифом. Абрамс также поддержал идею того, чтобы центральным персонажем истории «Звёздных войн» стала женщина-джедай. Во время работы над ранними вариантами сценария фильма, особую трудность для Арндт в представлении нового персонажа, который впоследствии стал Рей, вызвало само наличие Люка Скайуокера. В ранних черновиках Арндт описывал сюжет следующим образом: дом Рей был разрушен, из-за чего она отправилась в странствие, в котором повстречала Люка и они вместе победили злодея. Но сценарист чувствовал, что каждый раз, когда Люк будет появляться на экране, он будет оттягивать всё внимание зрителей на себя, смещая Рей, главную героиню фильма, на второй план, так как аудиторию больше интересует судьба старого джедая. В конечном итоге Арндт решил сделать Люка своего рода «Святым Граалем» фильма, который Рей находит в кульминационный момент своего странствия, обнаружив Скайуокера в его изгнании. 210px|thumb|Концепт-арт Киры (Рей) и Сэма (Финна). По мере продвижения работы над фильмом у Киры появилось два компаньона: Сэм, который в последствии стал Финном, и персонаж, на тот момент известный только как Джон Доу. В черновиках Джон Доу был напарником девушки, и изначально задумывался как джедай, однако затем стал охотником за головами. В конечном итоге персонаж эволюционировал в члена вооружённых сил Республики, прежде чем получить развитие в стороне от истории Киры и стать По Дэмероном. Кира была задумана как мусорщица, живущая на свалке, ещё на ранних этапах работы над сценарием. В какой-то момент в сюжет был введён старьёвщик инопланетной расы, а Кира стала много времени проводить разбирая подержанную машину, принадлежавшую бывшему пилоту Республики, который стал для Киры воплощением образа её отца. На этой работе она видит как каждый день прилетают и улетают корабли, и мечтает однажды покинуть свою, прозябающую на задворках цивилизации, планету—эта линия, практически без изменений, попала в конечный вариант фильма. Высокие навыки пилота также были закреплены за персонажем, и отражены в ранних концепт-артах, на одном из которых Кира изображена пилотирующей звёздный истребитель и ведущей бой с звёздными разрушителями. Её спидер, который на концепт-артах также изображался в виде небольшого корабля, был разработан как «корабль героя», и должен был стать для зрителей визуализацией некоторых качеств персонажа, к примеру того, что она способна собрать своё собственное судно из запчастей других транспортных средств. В ноябре 2013 года костюмерный цех фильма разработал первые эскизы костюма Киры. Изначально он имел множество карманов и креплений для инструментов и альпинистского оборудования, что было обусловлено её работой мусорщицей, но съёмочная группа решила, что костюм должен быть проще и отбросила эти наработки. Окончательный дизайн костюма был одобрен в феврале 2014 года, и включал в себя очки, которые она носила во время своих вылазок. Ввели эти очки по требованию съёмочной группы, которой хотелось, чтобы люди не могли определить, что за персонаж перед ними; мужчина? женщина? и человек ли вообще? Дом девушки, устроенный внутри подбитого AT-ATа, был возведён в Абу-Даби на окраине манговых болот, так как это оказалось единственным подходящим для съемочной группы местом, с ярко выраженной линией горизонта и безлюдным. Со слов Абрамса, он хотел чтобы жилище персонажа выглядело как можно более безрадостным, чтобы оно отражало насколько девушка была несчастна во время жизни на Джакку. Подбор актрисы и создание образа В поисках актёров для нового фильма Disney объявил набор кандидатов на главную женскую и главную мужскую роли в «Пробуждении Силы». На роль главного женского персонажа, которого назвали просто «Рейчел», искали молодую девушку, способную сыграть роль 17-18 летней девушки. Персонаж описывался как привлекательная, умная, в хорошей физической форме девушка, любого этнического происхождения, так как Абрамс хотел разнообразить сагу и не выставлял каких-либо конкретных требований к этническому происхождению претендентов на главные роли. Прослушивание подразумевало раскрытие кандидатам некоторых деталей предыстории персонажа. В случае с главным женским персонажем, претендентам рассказывали, что она была совсем юной, когда потеряла свою семью, из-за чего ей самой пришлось учиться выживать на улицах, благодаря чему она познала её законы, также она имела чувство юмора и проявляла мужество, живя в опасном городе. Помимо этого, в брошюре, выдаваемой кандидатам, было дополнение, которое имело отношение и к финальному варианту персонажа, и к Люку Скайуокеру из оригинального фильма,Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда а именно то, что «Рейчел» надеялась однажды оставить позади свою прошлую жизнь и отправиться навстречу лучшему. thumb|250px|left|Дэйзи Ридли была утверждена на роль после нескольких прослушиваний в течении семи месяцев. Из множества претенденток, проходивших прослушивание на роль Рей, была выбрана молодая малоизвестная актриса Дэйзи Ридли, а на роль юной Рей взяли Кэйли Флеминг, которая появилась в кадрах видения Рей на Такодане. Услышав о прослушивании на роль, Ридли сама написала своему агенту, чтобы он вписал её в список претендентов, при этом, с её слов, испытывая «очень странное чувство», которое, в конечном итоге, обеспечило ей роль нового героя саги. Прослушивания проходили в течение семи месяцев, и Ридли в течение этого времени прошла четыре или пять этапов, прежде чем была утверждена на роль. По началу она не верила в свои шансы, считая неудачными несколько первых прослушиваний. Но добравшись до последнего прослушивания, она почувствовала, что всё встало на свои места. Абрамс умышленно подбирал на роли малоизвестных актёров, наподобие Ридли, так как он хотел, чтобы публика познакомилась с ней и другими новыми персонажами, в отрыве от их предыдущих ролей. Получив утверждение на роль, Ридли в течение трёх месяцев никому не говорила о том, что стала новым главным персонажем франшизы «Звёздные войны». Это время она отдала на подготовку к роли, приводя тело в физическую форму, соответствующую роли, чтобы на экране её жизнь мусорщицы, тягающей тяжёлые металлические детали, и борьба со штурмовиками выглядели убедительно. thumb|300px|Дэйзи Ридли в образе Рей на съёмках «Пробуждения Силы». Появление основного женского персонажа и утверждение на эту роль Ридли не было случайностью. Кэтлин Кеннеди, президент Lucasfilm и продюсер «Пробуждения Силы», прямо говорила, что выпустить в 2015 году фильм «Звёздные войны», не учтя разнообразие и баланс между героями, не было ни единого шанса. После утверждения на роль Ридли, Кеннеди сказала, что они нашли того, чьи физические данные и чья самоуверенность идеально подходят для роли Рей, отметив также общую и для актёра и для персонажа веру в то, что возможно всё, проведя параллели между Рей и собственным опытом Ридли, прошедшей путь от неизвестной актрисы до героя «Звёздных войн». Сама же Ридли говорила, что она, через своего персонажа, сможет вдохновить многих девочек и девушек во всём мире, которые увидят на большом экране прогрессивного женского персонажа, с которым можно легко почувствовать взаимосвязь. Для саундтрека к фильму композитор Джон Уильямс написал «Rey's Theme» и использовал её как основной мотив персонажа в фильме. Уильямс почувствовал симпатию к персонажу сразу же, как только увидел его впервые в незавершённой версии фильма, стараясь передать через музыку одиночество брошенной, оставшейся без семьи девушки и своё переживание за неё. Он сделал композицию более приключенческой, чем обычная тема персонажа, которая должна как бы обещать, что впереди ждут большие приключения. «Rey’s Theme» проходит через весь саундтрек фильма, встречаясь в таких композициях как «The Scavenger», «That Girl with the Staff», «Farewell and The Trip» и «The Jedi Steps and Finale».''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы '' саундтрек Интересные факты Ранний сценарий с участием Рей и Люка был посвящен поискам останков Дарта Вейдера. В другой его версии Рей и Люк искали некую информацию из истории джедаев, скрытую в покоящихся под водой обломках второй «Звезды Смерти». В ещё одной версии того же сценария Рей находила карту в императорском тронном зале внутри затопленных обломков второй «Звезды Смерти» и из этой карты узнавала, где находятся джедаи и где прячется Люк Скайуокер.«Каким мог быть Эпизод VII» на сайте starwars.org.ua Появления * * * «Перед пробуждением» * * «Силы судьбы. Дерзкие приключения: Хроники Рей» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Рей» * «Пробуждение Силы: История Финна» * «Спасение светового меча» * «Катимся вместе с BB-8!» * ''The Force Awakens'' storybook * «Пробуждение Силы» (книга и CD) * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Финн и Первый орден» * «Рей встречает BB-8» * «Финн и Рей сбегают!» * «Хан и Чуи возвращаются!» * «Хаос во дворце» * «Битва в лесу» * «Присоединяйся к Сопротивлению: Нападение на базу «Старкиллер» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 6» * «BB-8 в бегах» * * «Звёздные войны. Приключения: Силы судьбы. Рей» * * * * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны: Капитан Фазма, часть 1» * * «Призыв к героям» * «Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Последние джедаи» (книга и CD) * «Последние джедаи: Странствие Рей» * «Последние джедаи: Миссия Роуз и Финна» * «Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 5» * «Чуи и порги» * * * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 26: Пробуждение, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход»}} Неканоничные появления * «Disney Infinity 3.0» * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «LEGO Star Wars Movie Short» * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» * «Star Wars: Puzzle Droids» Источники * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Взгляд изнутри» * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Новые приключения» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы» * * * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens—The Official Collector's Edition» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens—The Official Visual Story Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * * * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * * * «Star Wars The Force Awakens: Graphics» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Силы судьбы: Встречайте героев» * «Star Wars: Look and Find» * «Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Герои галактики» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi — The Official Collector's Edition» * «Star Wars: What is a Droid?» * «Звёздные войны: Бои на световых мечах» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Star Wars: The Last Jedi The Official Movie Companion» * «Star Wars Complete Visual Dictionary, Updated Edition» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки * Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Пилоты Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чувствительные к Силе Категория:Члены Сопротивления